warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mutalist Quanta
| secondary elemental damage = 50.0 (Orb) 200.0 (Explosion) | secondary speed = | secondary crit chance = | secondary crit damage = | secondary punch through = | secondary stat proc = 100.0% (Orb) 15.0% (Explosion) | secondary ammo usage = 15 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | charge punch through = | charge stat proc = | polarities = | introduced = | notes = }} The Mutalist Quanta is an Infested fused Quanta with a rapid-fire function in place of the Quanta's continuous fire feature. Like its normal version, the Mutalist Quanta has a secondary fire function which projects floating Infested projectiles. However, the Mutalist Quanta's projectiles proc on contact with enemies. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Deals high damage as well as moderate damage, making it effective against both heavy and light armored Grineer. *Its high fire rate and area of effect allows it to dispatch groups of Infested with ease. *Good status chance. *Perfect accuracy, identical to the Dera and Flux Rifle. *Has a polarity. *Secondary Fire: **Shoots a large, Infested orb that travels a short distance, stops, then explodes after a short timer. Additional shots will home in and combine with the bubble, similar to Simulor orbs, adding extra damage. **Each bubble will add bonus damage to fired shots (stacking up to 3 times) which decreases with added elemental mods. See notes. **Confuses enemies into attacking one another when they touch the orb, making it useful for crowd control. ***Shots fired through the orb deal additional damage. ****Some warframe abilities can also benefit (see below). ***Adds a heavy base increase to critical chance (~25-30%) to shots fired through the bubbles. ***Orbs produced can be moved around using melee attacks, allowing the mass to be thrown into multiple enemies after coming to a stop. ***Orbs block enemy fire from passing though, such as Bombard rockets. Disadvantages: *Low critical chance. **Crit chance is high when fired through the orbs, however. *Normal shots have slight travel time. *Secondary Fire: **Fires a slow-moving projectile that moves at speeds similar to Napalm shots that decreases in speed after being ejected. **Additional shots will home in on each other if still moving, or home in on the closest one that is motionless; If fired too quickly, the second bubble will attract the first and force it behind the player. **Consumes 5 rounds; will not function with less than 5 rounds. **Long delay until explosion (9 sec). **Damages player slightly on explosion. **Bounces off environment and occasionally enemies. *Long reload time in comparison to DPS statistics. Notes *Bullets and some projectile-based Warframe abilities will gain a hefty base critical chance boost, as well as additional damage, when fired through the Mutalist Quanta's bubbles. **Shots fired through 1 bubble stack will gain ~29% damage increase without any addition of elemental mods. Two stacks will yield ~190% damage increase, while three stack will yield ~271% damage increase. However, the bonus damage will decrease with the addition of elemental mods. Any combination of elemental mods beyond +90% will yield negative damage gain (decreases overall damage) with only 1 bubble stack. Please update this information when hard data comes out however. **Shots fired through the bubble will also receive a 25% increase to critical multiplier, multiplicative with mods such as Vital Sense. **The electricity damage seems to combine with other single elements on projectile secondaries, but not on continuous or hitscan secondaries. This may be a bug. *Requires a fairly large amount of resources, including 5 Mutagen Masses, 15,000 Nano Spores, a Forma and (including both the blueprint and the cost of construction). *The Mutalist Quanta has two distinct and separate firing modes: the normal attack fires full-auto projectiles at enemies that deal physical damage like other Corpus weapons such as the Dera. The secondary attack, fires a slow-moving cuboid sphere that deals damage and has 100% chance to proc. The orb will travel a short distance and then expand, before exploding 9 seconds later to deal AoE damage. Firing additional bubbles will cause them to collide and combine together, refreshing its duration. This sphere will bounce off solid obstacles like walls, and can be manipulated by hitting it with a melee weapon. **Note that increasing critical damage will not increase the innate damage multiplier of critical hits by the bubble itself. Rather, the bubble allows the weapon to crit and increases the current crit multiplier by 25%. E.g. Unmodded, the 1.5x multiplier will become 1.875x. With Vital Sense equipped, the 3.3x crit multiplier will become ~4.1x when shot through the bubble. **If enemies come into direct contact with the orb, they will turn against other enemies in the area temporarily if the player retreats from sight, similar to Nyx's Chaos ability. This is particularly useful against large groups of enemies with Eximus units or other heavy units. **Mirage's Hall Of Mirrors ability creates 2 illusory copies that shoot their own weapon copies, which allows Mirage to fire in a wide area. This can be used to cover entire halls with orbs, increasing the chances of enemies walking into the orbs and becoming irradiated. *With both barrels rotating while firing, the weapon normally has the tendency to block the view of the user when engaging targets. *Explosion from orb also deals damage to allies, unlike other explosive weapons like the Penta and Ogris, although the damage is very minor. *Exploding orbs will also deal an proc. Bubble Interactions Normal weapons are not the only things that can be boosted by the secondary fire function. These include: *Void Beam from an Operator will gain additional base damage and will be able to critically hit even after the bubble vanishes, but will not gain any procs. *Freeze will gain the ability to critically hit, as well as gain extra damage, but will not add electric damage.. *Fireball will gain crit chance as well as combining with the electricity to create , which will proc. *Artemis Bow will have an increased chance to crit as well as additional electricity damage that can proc. *Antimatter Drop seems to have an increased chance to crit as well as bonus damage (needs further testing, damage is inconsistent due to damage falloff and headshots) *The secondary projectiles of Smite will also be able to critically hit as well as bonus electric damage and procs, although this is extremely difficult to do (enemy must be inside the bubble for them to loop around and go through to hit them) *The direct impacts of all of Vauban's abilities will have bonus damage, the chance to crit, as well as a low chance to deal an electric proc. The abilities themselves are not affected. *Every time a mutalist quanta bubble touches a Zenistar disk, it will add crit chance to the weapon for the remainder of the duration. However, for whatever reason, it will lower the base damage of the weapon every time it does. This loss in base damage may be a bug, but it does cause the crit chance boost (even when red critting) to be worthless) Tips *The weapon's secondary fire synergizes well with Mirage's Hall of Mirrors as her clones have the ability to shoot at least one projectile, up to three projectiles can be fired at once. *Heavy Caliber seems to have very little effect on the Mutalist Quanta's accuracy in-game, making it a viable option for increasing the weapon's damage output. *The innate polarity matches Primed Cryo Rounds. *Orbs will immediately explode when impacting the following surfaces, allowing instant high damage to enemies: **Blunt, Bulwark, Rampart, Decoy, Molt. **While modding for additional critical chance is not recommended as the boost from the bubbles does not take in account mods, modding for critical damage is recommended as the bubbles allow that weapon to crit much more often. *The bubbles fired through the secondary fire function can increase the critical chance of some weapons to the point where they can red crit. For example,the Pyrana can never red crit even with Hydraulic Crosshairs, but when fire through the bubble a critical build Pyrana can crit with every pellet, and red crit occasionally. **It appears that any weapon that can gain at least 38% base crit chance (with Primed Pistol Gambit) and combined with Hydraulic Crosshairs, will have the ability to red crit when fired through the bubbles. Bugs *Will add crit chance each time it touches a Zenistar disc, but it will also lower the base damage of the damage ticks, resulting in lower and lower damage despite eventually being able to get red crits. *Bubbles from the secondary fire will awkwardly move in a random direction, usually towards the player, when stacking Trivia *The word mutalist may refer to Mutualism, which is a sector in biology which refers to how two different species interact with each other where each individual benefits. Alternatively, it may simply be derived from mutate. **"Muta" is a form of the Latin verb mūtāre, which means "to alter/to change". *The word Quanta is the plural for Quantum, used in Physics as a measure of the smallest minimum constituent of any object, ex. a Photon is the smallest quantity of light. *The weapon has a non-static model, the weapon will rotate when firing and the Infested growth moves at all times as well. **Oddly, the Infested part of the weapon is static in the Arsenal screen, but becomes animated in a mission. **While reloading, the Infested part of the weapon will pull the magazine out of the gun and throw it away. *This was the first weapon to repurpose the Zoom key into a separate Alternate Fire key that results in a completely different attack. *It is also the first weapon to possess a separate secondary fire mode that is not engaged via charging. *This weapon is the third hybrid weapon added in the game (incorporating both Corpus and Infested characteristics), preceded by the Orokin/Grineer Seer and the Infested/Grineer Torid. *The projectiles appear to fire from the infested growth. Since the weapon rotates, the projectiles converge in a spiraling pattern toward the player's crosshair. *Oddly enough, the result of the Infestation of the weapon resulted in the arms to rotate when firing, normal shots turned into individual energy bursts that deal physical damage opposed to electricity, and the cubes to eject partially Infested energy. Media MutalistQuantaCodex.png|Mutalist Quanta in Codex. MutalistQuantaMag.png|Four separate instances of an Infested Orb created via Bullet Attractor. HL3confirmed.jpg|3 orbs without Bullet Attractor Tenno Reinforcements - Mutalist Quanta A Gay Guy Reviews Mutalist Quanta, The Gaymaker A Look at Warframe Mutalist Quanta Warframe Mutalist Quanta WARFRAME - Mutalist Quanta (ft. Seeking Ash) WARFRAME - Mutalist Quanta (ft. Banshee) Warframe Mutalist Quanta Pro Builds Update 13.8.0-0 Why You Should Be Using Mutalist Quanta (Red Crit Pyrana???) Mutalist Quanta Buff Data (Bubble Damage Stacks) Patch History }} See Also *Quanta, the original Corpus weapon. *Paracyst, the fully Infested version of this weapon. de:Mutalist Quanta fr:Quanta Mutaliste ru:Муталист Кванта Category:Infested Category:Corpus Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 13 Category:Weapons Category:Research Category:Radiation Damage Weapons Category:Assault Rifle Category:Electricity Damage Category:Mutalist Category:Puncture Damage Weapons